Various reasons exist for storing water. For example, in case of a natural disaster, the local water supply may be disrupted for an extended period of time. Even if the water supply is not disrupted, it may become polluted or contaminated. To avoid being without water during such scenarios, people oftentimes use storage tanks to store water. For example, it is common for home owners to store water in the garage or a basement storage room in 55 gallon water barrels. When there is limited space available, individuals may use a number of small containers, ranging from dedicated water containers to milk jugs, to store water.
Regardless of how water is stored, various problems arise. For example, the storage tanks or containers occupy a relatively large amount of space. Oftentimes, individuals do not have adequate space or are unwilling to dedicate adequate space to support themselves for any meaningful amount of time. Also, even if individuals store water, it may become unusable before it is needed. If water is untreated, it may become unpotable within six months. Even if it is initially treated, it will likely require subsequent treatments (e.g., every 5 years if treated with a chlorine-based preserver). Additionally, once filled, storage tanks may be too heavy to move which may discourage individuals from using them. Further, even if water has been stored and is safe to consume in the event of an emergency, many individuals fail to acquire components (e.g., a pump) for extracting the water from the storage tank. This lack of the necessary components combined possibly with the weight of the tank may make it difficult or impossible to access the water. In the face of all these difficulties, many simply choose not to store water.